Snowbird
by Skrillexia
Summary: The nightmare of that battle still plagued Ironhide's mind, but one night all that changes when he is reunited with the one person he thought he had lost forever.


**Author's note** : Hey everyone! Here is my re-write of this story =D

Snowbird belongs to me.

Sequel to **Concern and Comfort** and loosely related to **Windstorm**.

" **Hello** " Autobot talking.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts/Dream Sequence.

 _The battle was fierce, at the moment it was like a stalemate between the Autobots and the Decepticons, neither wanting to give into the other. But for Ironhide the battle at hand wasn't the only worry, his daughter was beside him, she was the equivalent of a teenager almost an adult and was a Scout in training. Since Chromia's death he had been raising her as a single parent and was very protective of her._

 _However during the battle Ironhide got separated from his daughter and fear gripped his Spark_ " _Snowbird!" he called his daughter's name._

" _Sire!" a young female British voice called from somewhere in the battlefield "Sire!"_

 _'Hide's sensitive hearing picked up her call and looked around, all it took was that distraction for a Decepticon to shoot him in the back "GAH!" he shouted out as he fell to the floor, he could feel the Decepticon's weapon on the back of his helm and growled._

" _I will finally get the pleasure of killing you" the 'Con sneered, but before he could shoot, an energon sword went right through his chest "ARGH!"_

" _Not today" Optimus growled and took his sword out of the now limp Decepticon._

 _Megatron growled "This isn't over" he sneered "Decepticons retreat!"_

 _The Decepticons didn't need to be told twice and reatreated with their leader._

 _Ironhide hissed as he got to his feet, his back felt like it was on fire, but right now he was worried about his daughter "Snowbird?!" he called out and grimaced a little at the pain in his back "Snowbird! Has anyone seen Snowbird?!" he could not lose his daughter, she was the only family he had left._

 _No one had an answer for him, no one knew where Snowbird had gone._

 _Ironhide collapsed onto his hands and knees again, both from the pain in his back and grief "No...I've lost her..." he whispered._

Ironhide came out of recharge and looked around, he was in his Charge's garage and it was still night time outside, he sighed and checked his internal chronometer " _2am...same time again_ " he thought to himself before starting his engine, he reversed out of the garage and transformed into his bipedal mode, maybe some fresh air would help clear his mind. He walked quietly over to his oak tree and sat down under it with another sigh, he rested his helm on the oak tree behind him and closed his good optic for a moment, he could not forget that battle that seemed to plague his mind. All he wanted was for his daughter to be found, she had been missing since that battle and hadn't been seen since, some presumed that she had off lined. But 'Hide was too stubborn to even think that, some had said that maybe he was in denial about it, maybe he was. But he did not even want to think about that possibility, it made his Spark ache just thinking about it " _Where are you 'Bird?_ " he thought to himself sadly, then he opened his good optic when his sensitive hearing picked up a sound, it sounded like...a Cybertronian pod. He got to his feet and looked up at the sky, there he saw a Cybertronian pod heading straight for the field beyond Rebecca's property, he knew he had to investigate it in case it was a Decepticon. So he readied his cannons before transforming down into his alt mode and speeding towards the area.

The Cybertronian pod landed in the field, it was silent for a moment before it transformed revealing a young femme, she had a good build and was slender. Her armor colour was purple and her audio fins were similar to Ironhide's, her overall appearance was similar to Chromia's but her optics were soft red, just like her Sire's. It was Snowbird, she rose to her feet and looked around the field, she knew she needed some kind of disguise but she would worry about that later. Then her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of an engine, fearing that it was a Decepticon she readied her cannon and hid behind a tree, she saw a black GMC Topkick C4500 approach the area she landed in and gasped quietly when the Topkick transformed to reveal her Sire " _Sire!_ " she thought to herself.

Ironhide approached the crater that had been created from the pod and looked in, he couldn't see the pod so he guessed it must have transformed, then his sensitive hearing heard movement coming from his right and he turned quickly pointing his cannons towards a tree " **Who's there?** " he growled as he edged closer to the tree.

Snowbird gulped from where she hid behind the tree " _C'mon 'Bird pull yourself together, it's Sire"_ she thought to herself before taking a deep breath, she slowly came out from behind the tree and looked up at her Sire.

'Hide froze when he saw the femme, he couldn't believe it, it was his daughter! The femme some presumed had off lined after that battle which clearly was not the case " **S-Snowbird?** " he asked lowering his cannons as he powered them down.

'Bird couldn't help but smile as she sniffed a little " **Sire!** " she cried as she ran towards him.

Ironhide retracted his cannons and caught his daughter in his arms, he hugged her warmly as they both started to cry happy tears " **Oh 'Bird...I thought I lost you...** " he whispered and kissed her helm.

Snowbird sniffed happily and shook her helm " **No...I'm alive Sire** " she whispered back and snuggled into him, the family bond the two shared was now stronger than ever.

'Hide sniffed and nuzzled his daughter, he mentally thanked Primus over and over again for bringing him and his daughter together, he looked at her and gently wiped her tears away.

'Bird sniffed and smiled, she gently wiped her Sire's tears away " **Love you Sire** " she said.

Ironhide smiled and stroked her audio fin " **I love you too 'Bird** " he replied softly and held her close, not wanting to let her go.

Snowbird didn't want to leave her Sire's arms for a minute, she just snuggled up to him more and purred.

'Hide now needed, no wanted to know what had happened to her " **'Bird...what happened after that battle?** " he asked softly.

'Bird looked up at him " **Well after we got separated a Decepticon knocked me into stasis, he must have thrown me somewhere away from the battle because when I woke up I was in a forest and was lost, but I survived and retreated Cybertron** " she explained " **I found this planet and landed here, and...well here I am** " she giggled.

Ironhide smiled a little and kissed her helm " **I tried to find you** " he replied softly.

" **I don't doubt you did Sire, but what matters is that we're together again** " Snowbird replied with a smile.

'Hide smiled and nodded, he stroked her cheek " **Tomorrow we will find you an alt mode, you need one, for now you need recharge** " he said.

'Bird smiled and nodded as her Sire walked back towards the house " **Where are we going?** " he asked.

" **I'm a Guardian to a human named Rebecca, I think you'll like her, she's a quiet one but is nice** " Ironhide replied with a smile.

Snowbird smiled and nodded " **Are you still a Guardian to Bumblebee?** " she asked, she saw Bumblebee as a big brother.

'Hide smiled and nodded " **Yes I am, he is a Guardian himself to a boy named Sam Witwicky** " he replied " **you will see everyone tomorrow, I promise** "

" **I look forward to it** " 'Bird replied with a smile and nuzzled her Sire.

Ironhide chuckled softly and walked through the trees, he then walked to his oak tree and sat down under it with his daughter in his arms " **The garage won't be that comfortable for you until you have an alt mode, is that alright?** " he asked.

Snowbird smiled and nodded " **It's fine, I don't mind** " she replied and curled up in his arms, similar to what she used to do when she was a Sparkling.

Ironhide smiled and got more comfortable, he held her close to him and cradled her.

'Bird purred and yawned, then she settled down to recharge, her first peaceful recharge since that battle.

'Hide smiled softly and held her warmly before he settled down to recharge, his first proper recharge that wasn't plagued by nightmares.

 **The End**

Author's note: Eventhough Ironhide is a Carrier, Snowbird calls him Sire, this is because she used to think he was a Sire. And when she found out he was a Carrier, Ironhide had said that she could still call him Sire, I hope this clears things up for you =)


End file.
